The present invention concerns a procedure for the balancing of rotating bodies (rotors without journals).
In balancing, rotating bodies without their own shafts and journals create special problems with respect to the quality of balancing that can be achieved, since according to proper definitions in balancing technology, such bodies are not truly rotors. Only a true rotor, i.e. a rotor with shaft and a journal, can be precisely balanced with respect to its bearing locations. For instance, a flywheel which has no immediate bearings, or a fan with a bore, could at best be brought to a balance quality determined by the possible distance between the axis of rotation on an auxiliary balancing arbor and the axis of rotation of the rotor to which it is attached while in operation, thus, in general no better than 5.mu.m. However, there does exist a 180.degree. index balancing procedure which permits detection and elimination of the locating error on an auxiliary arbor. It requires a compensation device built into the measuring system, and it is explained in operation manuals referring to balancing machines for single rotor stages of jet engines (Balancing Technology, Vol. I, Springer, 1977). However, this procedure is not suitable for eliminating errors which occur due to fit tolerances when the balanced body is attached onto its operational shaft. To date, these errors have been accepted.